Best Night Ever
by alisondilaurentisfields
Summary: There's no doubt Emily Fields is hopelessly in love with Alison Dilaurentis, but lately she's been on her mind more than usual...
1. Chapter 1

**Note: This is the first time i've written anything ever...let me know what you think, what i should talk about...that's if you want me to continue it haha and thanks in advance for reading what i've got so far :)**

It was a Friday evening, not early enough to be afternoon and not quite late enough to be night time. It was summer, and Emily had been hearing endlessly all week how it was thee most important thing to have a "night to remember" as Alison had continuously called it. Emily being Emily had little to no idea what exactly this meant, but she was sure she was going to find out. Mainly because 1. Alison had not stopped talking about it and 2. She had arranged for them to go to some party, tonight, just the two of them.

Emily wasn't one for parties, especially parties without the rest of her friends. Conveniently for her though, Aria, Spencer and Hanna all had somewhere to be, leaving Emily to be Alisons playtoy. She didn't mind of course, she loved spending time with Alison, especially without the others. There was always something different about Alison when it was just the two of them, she was sweeter, happier even…more sincere, and Emily had grown to love this different side of her. Although it was fair to say Emily loved all sides of Alison, without doubt.

"God is that the time" Emily thought to herself glancing towards her clock. It was 7:10pm, Emily was supposed to meet Alison at her house in 20 minutes, and she was nowhere near ready for a party she knew next to nothing about. What was the dress code? Who would be there? What will Alison be wearing? Emily wondered. Not wanting to be overdressed or underdressed Emily settled for something in-between. Black skinny jeans, black boots, a white lacey low cut top and a leather jacket, her long hair hanging in perfect waves over her jacket. "Smart casual" Emily smiled "Perfect!" She grabbed her bag, phone and some money and headed down to tell her parents she was heading out and staying at Alisons. "Wow Emily, you look beautiful" Mrs Fields smiled, "Come on, I'll give you a ride over to Ali's"

7:28pm and Emily had arrived at Alisons early, this was no shock to Alison though, Emily was always on time for her. "Goodbye Mrs Fields!" Alison Shouted. "And Hello Emily, wow you clean up well don't you" she winked. Emily blushed. "Well don't just stand there, come help me pick a dress for tonight, gotta make it a night to remember Em!" Emily laughed "Yes Ali you've only said that like five hundred times this week, what does that even mean anyway?" she looked at Alison confused. "You'll see!" Alison grinned. And with that they were heading towards Alisons room to finish getting ready before heading to this mysterious, 'super cool' party.

"Who's party is this anyway?" Emily asked looking at Alison. "Just this guy I know…he throws the best parties, it's gonna be _thee_ best night" Alison grinned, smiling back at Emily. "And I'm really glad you decided to come with me!" She smiled, playfully nudging Emily in the backseat of the cab. "Well…it's not like I had _that _much of a choice…" Emily giggled "but I'm glad I'm here with you too!" _more like really, really glad I'm here with just you _Emily thought to herself, trying not to let her happiness show too much.

Just 15 minutes later they had arrived at their destination, "_WOW" _Emily thought she said inside her head but had actually said it out loud. "Yeah it's pretty amazing, right?" Alison said "told you it's the perfect party house, get ready Em, this is where things get real" Ali smirked. Emily had no idea what that meant, but she would be lying if she said she wasn't excited to find out. She watched Alison walk ahead of her towards the door, she couldn't take her eyes off of her. She looked extra beautiful tonight, more beautiful than usual, _as if that were even possible_ Emily thought. The way her little black dress clung perfectly to her amazing figure, the way every single piece of that long blonde hair was curled to perfection and fell loosely down her back, the way she had just enough makeup on to make her blue eyes twinkle, and the perfect amount of lip gloss to make her lips look both vibrant and kissable. Emily couldn't help but stare.

"You coming or what Em!" Alison yelled back at her. Emily shock herself out of her daze, "Coming Ali" Emily shouted back, running to catch up to Alison…


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok here's the second chapter, thanks again for all your lovely reviews, favourites etc. Hope you enjoy where it's going, oh and the song is from the Girltrash: All Night Long movie, it's called fantasy crush which you can find on tumblr under the girltrash tag if you'd like! THANKS AGAIN :)**

"_Even though I know it's never going to happen, fooling myself brings me so much satisfaction, don't say a word but she's my fantasy crush…._

"If you think the outside is impressive, just wait till we get inside!" Alison beamed, pushing open the doors to the house. Upon opening the doors, Emily had no doubt that Alison was absolutely right. "_WOW"_ she whispered again, shocked. Inside it was everything Emily could imagine a party to be like, similar to the ones she had seen in all the movies, but she never imagined that she would get to experience a movie style party for herself, nevermind with her best friend who she was hopelessly in love with.

"Well Em…what do you think? Pretty amazing, huh!" Alison smirked. "It's..I mean…wow…it's gonna be a lot of fun!" Emily replied still in awe.

Looking around at everything that was happening; lots of people dancing to the best music about, another group in the corner playing beer pong, people playing spin the bottle and truth or dare, couples making out where they wanted, people cheering and playing ridiculous drinking games and was that…did Emily hear splashes from outside? _A swimming pool _Emily thought overjoyed _Yes this night would be a lot of fun._

"Whoa slow down Em" Alison teased, sensing Emily's excitement for the swimming pool "we have to play around a bit first before you get all wet". Emily's face turned a light shade of embarrassment _she definitely could have worded that better, unless…she did it on purpose? _Emily thought confused.

Alison looked down at the floor and then looked up and smiled mischievously at Emily. "Ok you wait here and I'll go get us something to drink, sound good?" she smiled. "Sounds great!" Emily smiled back. As Alison walked off for a second time Emily was automatically drawn to her again _Damn if I knew that dress was going to be this distracting…._Emily thought…_that damn dress._

Moments later Alison appears back holding two cups filled with this hideous brown coloured liquid, it looked horrible but it actually smelt really good and Emily was excited to try it. "Vanilla vodka and coke, it might not look great, but trust me Em, you'll love it!" Alison smiled. "Oh and it leaves this really nice vanilla aftertaste on your lips…Drink up"

Emily took the cup from Alison and done as she was told, "Mmm this is really good Ali, and I see what you mean about the aftertaste… it's nice" _It would be much nicer if I was tasting it from your lips _Emily smirked to herself.

"Ok so first things first, where do you wanna start? Spin the bottle? Truth or Dare? Shots? Oh wait I know, we're so starting on the dance floor, let me see your moves Killer" Alison laughed as she grabbed Emily's hand and dragged her along to the dance floor. Some Top40 chart hit was playing, as usual and the lights were almost space themed, so the whole room looked like space, with lots of stars and different colours, it was a really good atmosphere.

There were people all around them dancing and doing their own thing, as were the two of them, until some guy came up and asked to dance with Alison. "Mind if I steal her for a bit?" He asked. "No of course not!" Emily fake smiled trying not to look too jealous.

"See you in a few Em" Alison waved.

Emily tried to shake it off and carry on dancing with the other people around her but she couldn't stop glancing over at Alison with that boy, _He's not even her type _Emily thought annoyed. _And the way he keeps grabbing at her and trying to touch her ass, eugh, why is she even wasting her time with him. _By this point Emily has completely given up on making it look like she was trying to enjoy herself and was standing with her arms folded across her chest on the dance floor. Alison had noticed that something was wrong and decided to ditch the guy and go find out what.

"Ok Em, what's your deal? I mean could you look like you're having a worse time?" Alison asked slightly annoyed. "I just thought that this was gonna be a night to remember and a party for us to enjoy but instead you ditch me and go dance with snaggletooth over there…" Emily replied even more annoyed than Alison. "Look it's a party, Em. People are drinking, dancing, having a good time, don't kill my buzz" Ali said.

"I mean...I know…It's just...I'm sorry Ali" Emily sighed defeated. _Wow is Emily really hot when she's jealous or is it just me? _Alison thought to herself grinning. "Ok tell you what, you stay here and I'll get us a couple more drinks, okay, Em? Ali smiled, looking softer than before. "Sure" Emily smiled back.

Emily watching as a smiling Alison came back, this time not with two vodka and cokes, but two shot glasses, salt and lime, which only meant one thing…_tequila. _"Time to get the party started for real" Alison said handing Emily the shot and lime. "I mean if we wanted to make it really interesting we could do body shots, but maybe later huh Emily" Alison smirked glancing at Emilys lips. "Yeah I'd be up for that, if you're game enough" Emily shot back feeling confident, _God, this is definitely the drink talking, but if she can tease me I might as well do it right back. _"I'll hold you to that" Alison teased "ok 3..2…1….SHOT" she shouted. And just like that the shots were gone and Alison had already started filling their shot glasses for a second time…."Oh and after this I've got three words for you, Spin. The. Bottle." Alison giggled, smiling cheekily at Emily.

_"So anyway we're at this party and it's wild, it's like fiction and I lose my inhibition and I kiss her, and one thing leads right into the next…_


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok here's chapter 2, Hope you enjoy, and thanks so much for all the usual stuff, you guys are really sweet and it makes me really happy knowing you're enjoying/like something I'm doing! It means a lot :) Ps i'm gonna try to make them longer in future!**

_Spin the bottle_…Emily thought, _surprisingly I'm ok with that _she grinned to herself. Moments later Emily felt herself being dragged over to the group of people sitting in a circle on the floor with the bottle. "Make room for two more" Alison demanded "Come on move" The people on the ground moved over allowing both Emily and Alison to sit down and make the circle bigger. "Ok since we just got here how about my friend Emily over here goes first, I know all of you pervy guys are just dying to kiss her" Alison laughed. "Um no..really it's ok Ali, someone else can go first" Emily laughed back awkwardly. "Come on Em, don't be too coy" Alison shot back. "Will someone just spin the damn bottle god!" Some drunk guy at the opposite side of the circle shouted back.

Reluctantly Emily took the bottle, obeying the rules of the game and span it in the circle. It went round and round and round, until eventually it stopped on someone. Someone Emily was not hoping to get, some boy, he wasn't the worst looking, but it wasn't who Emily had wanted it to land on, which was Alison of course. "Looks like I get to kiss this babe" he grinned, leaning forward towards Emily. _Gross _Emily thought to herself as he got closer to her face. In the brief second before Emily closed her eyes to half-heartedly kiss this boy back she could have sworn she saw Alison look away, and she was looking slightly annoyed as well, jealous even? _Alison Dilaurentis jealous of some random boy kissing me, Emily Fields? Asif. _

"God Em, two shots of tequila and you're anyone's date", Ali laughed trying to hide her jealously. "Ok my turn" Alison announced grabbing the bottle. She watched as it span around and around until it stopped on…_Emily, perfect..wait is this the alcohol talking or do I really want to kiss her_ Alison stared at her lap puzzled. But then she noticed that it actually hadn't landed on Emily and was instead between her and the boy beside her. "I think you should kiss me, saying as how this hottie beside me has just had a makeout sess, it's only fair" He winked at Alison."Uh thanks but no thanks loser, I think I'll kiss the 'hottie' beside you instead" Alison grinned glancing over at Emily. The shots of tequila Emily had taken had given her skin a beautiful glow, her hair was swept to one side over her shoulders, and her lips were red and full from just being kissed, _Yes I definitely do want to kiss Em right now _Alison smiled.

_Oh my god, is this really going to happen, is Ali really going to kiss me _Emily panicked. Alison began to lean towards Emily, and in that moment it felt like it was just the two of them, like they weren't at a party and weren't surrounded by all the other people. All Emily could see was Alison's face coming towards hers, her lips never seemed so close. Her heart was beating loudly in her chest, so loud she couldn't hear her own thoughts over it. A smile spreads across Alison's lips as she pushed closer. She could still smell the vanilla on Emily's breath until finally she closed her eyes and she kissed her. Emily tasted like vodka and vanilla and lime and the warmth of her mouth sent a current running through Alison's body. _This is what a kiss is supposed to feel like _Emily smiled into the kiss, her lips moving softly against Alison's. It felt how Emily always imagined it would but somehow at the same time it was better than anything she could have ever imagined. As Alison pulled away, Emily's heart was racing and it took her a moment to gather her surroundings and notice everything around them. "Now that…" Alison smirked, her eyes locked on Emily, noticing how she was still recovering, "Is how you kiss a girl the right way, take note boys….more shots Em?"

Emily was speechless, she was sure that the kiss had been one of the best kisses she'd had, or at least the tequila had made her sure it was the best. She was also sure that she had undeniably felt something different in that kiss, that Alison had perhaps really enjoyed it and felt it too? Alison had grabbed Emily's hand and was already leading her back to the shot table. "I'd ask if you wanna play truth or dare next but I think that last game was daring enough, don't you? Alison teased, "by the way Em, you're a _much _better kisser than I expected….and I was so right about the vanilla" Emily just smiled and nodded, and no matter how hard she tried she couldn't stop glancing at Alison's lips. The lips that had just kissed her, Alison's lips that she had dreamt of kissing since forever. It was going to be hard to think about anything else for the rest of the night.

"Alright how about we go chill out for a while, I mean the nights still young, we can have a few more drinks, more shots, talk to others, what do you say?" Alison asked smiling at Emily, quickly stealing a glance at her lips. "Sure Ali, that's cool with me" Emily giggled, grabbing the bottle of cherry shots to take with them. They both walked over to a quieter area with only a few people around and starting mixing drinks and laughing while playfully hitting each other. "Oh and Em, remember what I said earlier, about playing around a bit before we get wet? I think it's time to hit the pool after this, and then maybe those body shots I talked about, that is, if you're you know 'game' enough" Alison chuckled, glancing at Emily for a reaction.

Emily seemed less phased by this statement than before, the alcohol had boosted her confident for sure. "Well….You know how I love to get wet" Emily chimed back, her lips curving into a cheeky smile.


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok ok ok i felt bad about not making it longer, so i took it down and added a little extra to it, hope you guys like it and are excited to see where it heads from here ;) reviews, favourites etc are very appreciated, thanks guys :) xx**

The night was getting on and a lot of the guests had left, but there was still a good few people dancing and having a good time. "So Emily…I think we've had enough shots for now, what d'ya think?" Alison giggled, slurring her words. "Oh but we haven't even done the bodyyyy shotttsss yet Alii!" Emily cried back, trying to hide her laughter. "Later Em, later, let's wait till the place clears out a bit first, mmkay?" Alison smirked back.

The girls both headed over to sit in a less noisy area, a cute little sofa, off in the corner, away from the hustle and bustle of the party. "I don't know if I've told you this Em, but uh… I'm really glad you came to this party….with me… I mean… just the two of us without the other girls, it's been really, well…great so far!" Alison blushed, sneaking a glance at Emily. _Gosh she's being awfully cryptic, is she trying to hint at something? With her? As in like a date with her or am I overthinking this…. _Emily thought slightly confused. "Yeah Ali, I think I know what you mean, I'm really having a good time with you!" Emily smiled back shyly. "Anyways….I was thinking, how about we head outside…. I reallllly wanna go in the pool!" Emily jumped up excitedly, grabbing Alison by the arm and pulling her towards the door.

Standing outside looking at the pool was sort of magical, the lights were shimmering in the water, the sky above was clear and every star could be made out, there was the sound of faded music playing from inside the house. Alison smiled looking around "I guess the pools fun and all but what do you say we make things a little more interesting?" she grinned at Emily. Emily raised a brow, looking around at the almost empty pool in front of her. "That depends on what you mean by interesting."

"Ok well instead of just doing normal body shots, how about we play a drinking game with a twist, just the two of us, me and you, up for it?" Alison questioned looking hopefully at Emily. "Well…I mean you're going to have to expand on what you mean exactly Ali, I'm not following…" Emily replied looking slightly anxious and confused. "I mean…like...ok...there's this game called Flip, Sip, or Strip" She smirked "One of us flips a coin, and calls heads or tails while it's in the air. If we get it right then we're safe, but if we get it wrong well…you have a choice….sip or strip." She said matter of factly. "Um….yeah…I guess that sounds interesting…but were do the body shots come into this, and why this game?" Emily laughed, glancing up at Alison who was lit up perfectly by the dim outdoor light. _Damn does she have any idea what this game is gonna do to me, she's totally just stringing me along isn't she, _She sighed.

"Oh the body shots, well how about if you pick sip that means body shot? And strip well…yeah, I figured since we're going into the pool anyway this game would be a sexier way to get you outta your clothes Em" Alison insisted, grinning teasingly at Emily. "Uh I'll….uh…I'll go get the um..shot stuff" Emily stumbled, rushing to get up into the house and breathe for a moment. _Get it together Em, it's just a game…that's all, besides what are the chances of a body shot happening anyway _she thought, throwing water on her face to cool her down.

Moments later Emily returning with the tequila, the salt and some lime slices. Alison was still sitting where she had left her, she turned to Emily and smiled. It was just the two of them sitting by the poolside now. It was still mild out, not cold, but not hot, the alcohol already in their systems was doing a good job of keeping them warm. Alison was looking through Emilys purse, until finally she pulled out a coin, "Game on" she whispered tossing the coin at Emily, "You first!" Emily picked up the coin and threw it in the air. "Heads!" she exclaimed! "Ooooh, bad luck Em, its tails…what will it be? Sip or strip?" She frowned looking expectantly at Emily. "I guess I'll go with strip…" Emily decided taking off her black boots, _this counts right? _She laughed to herself _I mean I am taking something off! _Alison laughed "Nice move Emily, I thought you were a bit more exciting than that, but let's carry on…"

Grabbing the coin Alison tossed it into the air, "TAILS" she shouted, looking at the coin as it landed, "looks like I lose too, let's see will I sip or will I strip…" Alison pondered. "well I mean since I'm only wearing a dress it wouldn't be much of a game if I striped…but you don't have enough clothes off for a proper body shot…hmmm….I know…" Alison mumbled grabbing the saltshaker in one hand and Emily's wrist in the other, keeping eye contact with Emily she brought her wrist closer to her face. She slowly licked a short path across the soft skin of Emily's wrist, and she could feel her pulse speeding up beneath her tongue. "Alright put this lime slice in your mouth" Alison teased "and I'll get it momentarily." Emily did as she was told and held the slice between her lips. Her pupils grew larger as she felt Alison shaking the salt onto her wet wrist, then she licked it off in the same manner as she had done before. Straight after she threw the tequila back, feeling it burn down her throat. Seconds later she was in front of Emily face taking the lime from between her lips, and Emily could have sworn she stayed there for a little longer than necessary, almost as if she was trying to kiss her.

"Enjoy that one Em?" Alison smirked, looking at Emily for some sort of reaction. Emily thought about her reply carefully before catching her breath. "Maybe I did…but not as much as you did, eh Ali" she teased. "Are we done here or are you going to take another turn?" Alison quickly replied trying to take the attention away from her. "Why?" Emily interjected, feeling like she had some sort of control over Alison, "are you anxious to get your mouth on me again?" She said smirking at Alison who was badly trying to hide her flustered face. "Oh Em, we both know it's you who wants to get your mouth on me, I mean you're terrible at hiding it honey." Alison answered back sharply, as if trying to take control of the conversation. "Whatever Ali, it's my turn." Emily shrugged back picking the coin up from the ground. _If she wants me to up the game maybe I will, then we'll see who's terribly at hiding who wants who, _Emily insisted to herself feeling mischievous.

"Tails" Emily said whilst flipping the coin in the air. Heads. "Looks like I lose again, guess I gotta get rid of this" Emily grinned pulling her white lacey top off over her head and discarding it somewhere on the ground behind her. _Thank god I'm wearing a really sexy bra _Emily laughed to herself amused. _Wow _Alison gulped, taking in the stunning girl that was sitting right in front of her, the white from the bra making her skin look the most gorgeous colour, and her slim defined stomach from all the swimming, Alison didn't think it was possible for Emily to get any more beautiful, but here she was, and Alison wasn't able to look away.

For a long moment they were silent, and everything around them seemed to be silent too, like they were the only ones at the party. They just sat there and stared at each other, until finally Alison lowered her gaze and tucked a piece of her long blonde hair behind her ear. "I uh…guess it's my turn…" she said breaking the silence and picking up the coin from in front of Emily. Alison threw the coin, actually getting it right for once meaning it was Emily's turn again. Emily however lost, again, and decided to go with strip thinking that she wouldn't be able to deal with taking a body shot of Alison. "Looks like these will have to come off as well" She teased pulling at her jeans with one hand and taking a drink with the other. "How come I'm here in my underwear and you're fully dressed? This game isn't all that fair Ali" Emily laughed throwing her jeans at Alison. "Hey I don't make the rules I guess this games just working in my favour" Alison grinned before looking Emily up and down whilst picking up the bottle of tequila, "looking good Em, buuttttt, I'm like so over this game now…how about I just do this instead…" before Emily could even begin to realise what was happening she was covered head to toe in tequila "ALI WHAT? WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Emily gasped wiping tequila off of her face. "Oh come on Em, I'm just having fun, now you're all wet and sticky, perfect excuse to go wash off in the pool, besides…" Alison said before she got up and sat next to Emily and whispered right beside her ear "now I get to do this as well"

Emily couldn't begin to register what was happening, it all happened so fast, she felt Alisons tongue licking a line from her neck up to her ear, "Mmm, I sure do love my tequila." Alison breathed her face only inches away from Emilys. She wasn't going to argue or question Alison's motives anymore, and before she could even begin to think about what she was doing or what was going to happen, she heard Alison asking her for help with her dress. Without even thinking about it Emily walked towards Alison and began lifting Alison's black dress up over her head, tossing it on the chairs behind them. "Pool. Now." Alison commanding looking Emily straight in the eyes. She has a different kind of look in her eyes, different than normal, somewhat glazed over, but completely filled with want and lust. _Does she really want me? Or is this just a weird drunk game to her? _Emily thought to herself before jumping into the pool and washing all the tequila of herself.


	5. Chapter 5

**Bonus since the last one was short. Enjoy! Please leave reviews too, they make me really, really happy, thanks :) x**

Moments later Alison had jumped into the pool after Emily. It was definitely later now because it was just the two of them left outside, there didn't even appear to be anyone near the back of the house. "So that was a fun game, wasn't it? I told you it would be a sexy way to get you out of your clothes" Alison grinned, while not so subtlety checking out Emily. "Yeah I guess it was fun, if your idea of fun is being completely covered in tequila! What a waste that was" Emily giggled. "Well I wouldn't say it completely went to waste" Alison teased, "Oh and it looks like I'm breaking my 'don't drink and dive' rule too", she added. Emily just laughed before taking off and swimming up and down the length of the pool. Alison watched her with every stroke she took, she was completely fascinated by her every movement, gliding through the water, so gracefully, it was mesmerising. "God Emily, even after all this alcohol you still manage to swim like a professional, I can't figure out how that's even possible" Alison gushed still not able to look away. "What can I say, I just love swimming", she smiled back before taking off down the pool again.

"Hey Emily, why don't you slow down for a second and get over here" Alison shouted, motioning for Emily to come join her at the side of the pool. Emily did and she was told and swim over to where Alison was standing in the shallow end at the wall of the pool. "So be honest, are you having a good night? I mean it is all you had expected it to be?" Alison asked looking at Emily expectantly. "For sure, it's like so _so _much better than anything I could have hoped for…." Emily replied grinning from ear to ear. "Oh yeah? Why's that? Anything in particular that made it so great?" Alison replied quizzically. Emily looked away nervously trying to come up with an answer, "well...I…the drinking games were great, all the people….drinks…you know just everything really" she smiled shyly.

There was a brief silence between the pair, as if Alison was studying Emily's answer. Moments later she piped up, and turned to face Emily, they were standing so close Emily could feel her breath catch in her throat. "Oh come on Em, I know you wanna kiss me." She stated knowingly. "What? I don't…I don't want to kiss you…I don't know what you're talking about" Emily choked, while timidly stepping back from Alison. "Please Emily" Alison scoffed, "I know you're been watching me all night, checking me out, thinking about kissing me ever since I kissed you in spin the bottle, probably since before that too actually…" she continued walking closer to Emily until she was completely backed against the wall with Alison standing right in front of her only inches away. "So just do it Emily, go on, I dare you, do what you've been wanting to do all night, I won't tell if you don't."

And just like that Emily completely lost all her inhibitions, before even taking a moment to think about what she was doing her lips were on Alison's. She was kissing Alison and Alison was kissing her back, _oh my god, is this really happening? Am I really doing this? _Emily thought, the voice in her head disappearing with every kiss. They broke apart for a second to catch their breath before Alison leaned in again, her gaze was so intense and so full passion and want that Emily nearly melted right then and there. When Alison's lips met Emily's for a second time, she couldn't stop the trembling that flickered through her body. Alison had pushed Emily back against the wall, her hands around the back of Emily's neck deepening the kiss. Alison slowly started to leave a trail of little pecks down Emily's neck. "Oh Ali" Emily groaned. She came back up to meet Emily's lips, her kisses much needier than before, pulling Emily impossibly close, it felt like their bodies fitted together perfectly and that her lips belonged on hers. Emily was hung on to Alison so tightly as she was biting at her lip, gently nipping it and then kissing it, that she was so focused on that and barely registered Alison's fingers at the waistband of her underwear. Although it felt right, and it was what Emily had been dreaming of she stopped and pushed away from Alison. "Wait, wait, what's….what's happening here Alison?" she asked trying to control her breathing. "I told you Emily, we're just having a bit of fun, that's all." Alison smirked leaning forward trying to kiss Emily. "Just a bit of fun? Is that all I am to you? Is this just a game you're playing? You're just using me aren't you?" Emily responded, looking hurt, tears forming in her eyes. "Oh come on Emily, don't act like this isn't what you want." Alison shot back, backing off a bit. "No...I mean yes I do want this, but not like _this_, it doesn't mean anything to you does it? God I can't believe I was so stupid and it almost went this far" Emily cried walking towards the steps of the pool and away from Alison. "Emily wait, come back, please, can't we just talk about this?" Alison called, following Emily out of the pool. "I don't know Ali, what exactly is there to talk about? It's not like you care about my feelings do you?" Emily shouted back, annoyed.

"Come on Emily it isn't like that and you know it!" Alison protested, walking up to Emily and grabbing her arm "please just don't…don't leave, let's just talk ok? I'm sorry, I really do care about you Emily." She smiled weakly looking Emily in the eyes. "Let's just get dressed, go inside, call a taxi and head back to mine, please?"

"Ok fine." Emily shrugged, before grabbing her belongings and walking off towards the house ahead of Alison. _Great job Alison, way to mess everything up, stupid, stupid, stupid _Alison thought to herself before grabbing her things and following Emily inside.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys, thanks so much for the reviews, you's are the sweetest and the favourites etc. Here's more of chapter 6, hope you enjoy it, and things could maybe get a little 'm' rated...i mean that's if i can write it/yous want it haha! Don't forget to review, and thanks! x**

"You know Alison for someone who says they care about me, you've got a really shitty way of showing it" Emily snapped, pulling on her jeans.

"Listen Emily, I do care about you, and I do mean it when I say that you're my favourite." Alison spoke softly, trying to calm Emily down.

"Your favourite? Favourite friend? Wow such an achievement Alison" Emily shouted back "God Ali you say you can't figure me out, but I'm here, I'm me, I'm the one that hasn't got a clue what's going on inside your head." She sighed feeling defeated.

"Maybe now isn't a good time to talk about this Emily, we're drunk and I don't wanna fall out over this." Alison stated handing Emily her top that had fallen onto the ground. "Let's just get dressed and I'll call the taxi."

"When is a good time? Never? Are we just going to pretend like this didn't happen" Emily pointed out, looking over at Alison and then away again. "God I knew being _in love _with you would hurt, but not this much…." She whispered. Alison's eyes widened, _did she just say she was in love with me? I mean I knew she loved me but not that much_. "What?" Alison replied shocked. _Oh god she heard me, fuck it I'm drunk she might as well know how I feel, right? Wait no, that's a terrible idea, stupid drunk brain _Emily argued with herself.

"Nothing Alison, nothing, just phone the taxi, please." Emily sighed walking over to sit down on the sofa at the other side of the room. "Ok, I'll book it for as soon as possible" Alison smiled hopelessly as Emily walked away. She took out her phone and dialled the first taxi she could find. "Rosewood….10 minutes? Ok…great, thank you" Alison hung up and walked over to Emily, "Taxis coming in 10, you got everything?" Emily just nodded, grabbed her bag and headed towards the front door, again way ahead of Alison. _Twice, she's walked away from me twice tonight, why does seeing her walk away feel like the worst feeling ever _Alison thought to herself before running towards the door after Emily.

"Hey I know we're sort of fighting right now but it is cold out, you should take my jacket, I mean you're only wearing a dress" Emily smiled weakly, taking off her jacket and handing it to Alison. "Thankyou, that's really sweet" Alison smiled taking the jacket from Emily and wrapping it around her freezing body "But now you're going to be cold!"

"It's fine, besides there's our taxi anyway" Emily signalled the taxi man to pull over, "C'mon let's get out of here." The two girls both got into the backseat of the taxi, neither of them spoke for a while, it was silent, but it was a comfortable silence. After a while Alison moved closer to Emily, "I know I hurt you, and I'm sorry, but I promise you that we will talk about this" she whispered before resting her head on Emily's shoulder and intertwining their fingers together. Emily smiled, staring down at their hands, _dammit I just can't stay mad at her _she thought. And in spite of everything that had happened that night, Emily couldn't remember a time when she felt more content.

After what felt like the shortest taxi journey ever they were finally outside Alison's house. Looking down at their hands again that were still intertwined, Emily didn't want to let go, she wanted to stay in the taxi and be caught up in the moment with Alison for just a little while longer. But she knew they had to get out, and go back to fighting or whatever they were doing. _God Emily you can't forgive her so easily no matter how much you want to _Emily sighed to herself, removing her hand from Alison's.

"C'mon Ali, time to get out" Emily said nudging Alison in the side before handing money to the taxi man. "Thankyou" they both smiled in unison getting out of the taxi and heading towards Alison's front door. Emily stood silent studying Alison as she searched through her purse looking for her door key. After a minute of searching Alison finally got the key and both girls were heading in the front door.

"Finally, I can't wait to get into bed, my feet are killing me, let's go Em, my room" Alison smiled, taking off her heels and reaching her hand out for Emily to come with her.

"Actually Ali I think I'll just sleep on the couch tonight" Emily said, walking towards to couch to sit down. "Don't be silly Emily, you're sleeping in my room." Alison stated walking towards Emily and grabbing her by the hand, "besides, you need to borrow one of my t-shirts yours is soaking, we don't want you getting sick" Alison whispered, leading Emily up the stairs behind her. After tip-toeing up the stairs Emily was now sitting on top of Alison's bed, watching Alison looking for a top for her to wear.

"Ok Em, you can wear these" Alison laughed throwing Emily a little pair of shorts and an oversized t-shirt "they'll look perfect on you….like everything does" she trailed off. "I mean um…so…uh… do you think we should talk now? Make up before we go to sleep? It might be easier to talk about when we're you know, not really sober" she stumbled trying to get the words out.

"I mean, I guess so Ali, if you want to, just let me change into these first" Emily smiled while beginning to take off her jeans, "I guess it's ok I change right here, I mean it wouldn't be the first time tonight" she laughed trying to lighten the mood.

"Uh huh" Alison managed to respond back. "God Emily, you're so beautiful." She sighed, taking in every inch of Emily, completely catching her of guard. _Did she just call me beautiful? _Emily thought to herself confused. Even after all the shots, being completely soaked and having most of the make-up off her face, Emily looked absolutely flawless, and Alison couldn't ignore it, no matter how hard she was trying.

"Shut up Alison you're only saying that because you're drunk, please don't make me want to believe you" Emily began "maybe this isn't a good idea, maybe we should just sleep?"

"No Emily I'm serious, you're _so_ beautiful, you could have anyone you wanted to if you were braver." Alison smiled taking Emily hand in hers, caressing her hand with her thumb. "And if we're going to be honest, earlier when we kissed during spin the bottle, it was one of the best kisses I've ever had, I felt so lucky to be able to kiss you, I'd actually been thinking about it for a while now, and tonight was the perfect excuse for us to just hang out and be together. So you have to believe me when I say that I really do care about you Emily, a lot more than you think I do."

"Alison I…." Emily started, not knowing what to say. She looked so vulnerable right now, so genuine, it was a completely different side to Alison that Emily had never seen before and she was finding it impossible to comprehend what she was hearing and to stay mad at Alison.

"Listen Emily, I know you have no reason to believe what I'm saying, but I mean isn't there that whole drunk hearts, sober minds thing?" Alison said smiling, looking Emily directly in her eyes "I mean you gotta give alcohol its credit for that". Her eyes had a sort of a twinkle in them a comforting sort of look, and it was then that Emily decided it was pointless trying to stay mad at Alison. "Oh come here you" Emily sighed pulling Alison towards her into a tight hug. "I hate how when I hug you I don't wanna let go" Emily laughed into Alison's shoulder. "Then don't Em, I don't mind sitting like this for a little while, who really needs sleep anyway" Alison chuckled, gently running her hands up and down Emily's back.

"You know Emily, I always knew there was something different about you, and I always knew you were special from the moment we met" she blushed, pulling back from Emily. "But uh anyways…I don't know about you, but how about we get some sleep, you can be my big spoon" Alison grinned, standing up and pulling back her covers before getting into bed.

"For once I can say that this plan actually sounds perfect Alison. You're perfect." Emily whispered climbing in the bed beside Alison. "By the way, I really like this version of you Ali, its sweet; you're sweet, goodnight Alison" Emily smiled cuddling up to Alison, feeling more content than she had felt in the taxi. "Night Emily, I love you" Alison whispered so quietly it was barely audible.

Lying there beside Alison, her arms over her waist, the scent of her hair in her face and the thought that wouldn't leave her mind of how perfectly they moulded together, Emily couldn't have been happier if she tried.

* * *

"Ali….." Emily breathed. "What..wh..at...are you doing?"

"Shh Em" Alison teased pushing her finger to Emily's lips, "I'm making all your dreams come true, duh" Alison giggled. "Wait, wait, wait so this isn't a dream?!" Emily replied shocked….


End file.
